Hell holiday's
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Chap 3 Update! klo chap 2 ttg mamori sekarang tentang anggota DDB yang udah tau latian macem apa yang di kasih hiruma! Mind to read? RnR plis warning: banyak typo,OC  sifatnya  dan mungkin Abal!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**Hituma lagi kesurupan malaikat makanya ngasih liburan tapi karena nggak tahan malaikatnya keluar lagi nah! Gimanakah nasib para anggota deimon yang diberi latihan neraka? RnR plis! Banyak typo,geje,abal,nista mind to read?

**Pairing:**nggak ada

**Disclaimer: **kapan sih om riichiro inagaki sama om yusuke murata mau mewariskan eyeshield pada saya?*Author tepar di kroyok readers*

**Rate:**terserah readers mau kasih rate apa! Tapi klo aku sih T

**Hell Holiday**

Liburan musim panas kali ini agak berbeda karena Hiruma mengajak Seluruh anggota DDB untuk liburan keluar kota Deimon tak terkecuali Suzuna. "Yaa~ tumben ya kak you-nii berbaik hati mengajak kita liburan!" "hie… tapi kayaknya kita nggak bener-bener liburan deh!" Sena merinding membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukannya selama liburan. Mamori terlihat cemas apakah di saat liburan nanti sena akan di siksa juga? "Hiruma-kun tumben sekali kau mengajak kita berlibur. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Mamori lembut. "tidak ada urusannya denganmu manager sialan. Dan kau juga kan tahu nanti, karna ada hal special untukmu. Kekeke" jawabnya sambil menyeringai setan. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" batin Mamori dalam Hati.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hiruma-kun berilah mereka libur walau hanya sehari." Mohon Mamori. "Tidak akan ada waktu libur bagi mereka karena sbentar lagi Christmas Bowl akan tiba." Kata Hiruma tegas. "Tapi…" "Hhh.. Baiklah." Hiruma mendengus kesal. "sungguh?" Mamori terbelalak tidak percaya. "Teri-teri sialan besok kita liburan musim panas ke laut." Teriak Hiruma lantang tetapi tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari lapto VAIO kesayangan yang di hadapanya. "HOREEEE" teriak semuanya

"Mukyaa! Liburan MAX!"

"Ye!"

"Yee!"

"Yeee!"  
>"FUGO!"<p>

"yaa~ jadi besok liburan ke laut? Aku akan bersiap-siap."

"kumpul besok di sekolah jam 11 yang telat akan tau akibatnya! Kekeke." Kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai setan.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Gomen… Hiruma-kun!" kata Mamori menyadari bahwa dirinya sedikit terlambat "Ya… kau terlambat 0,5 detik Manager sialan." Jawab Hiruma dingin.

**AND THE TORTURUT BEGIN…**

"ayo lari bolak-balik keliling pantai ikan-ikan asin sialan!" *kok author jadi laper y?* nggak boleh makan selesain dulu ficmu author sialan* Gomen…* habis capek2 dibawah teriknya matahari Cerberus dateng bawa surat di leher *lah emang merpati?* mamori bacain tuh surat keras-keras biar seluruh anggota deimon denger isinya begini:

_Teri-teri sialan kukasih waktu istirahat 60menit/ setiap latian kalo sampe ada yang lebih 0,000001 detik aja gue nggak jamin nyawa kalian selamat! Kekeke ini jadwal latiannya:_

_04.30: Bangun langsung mandi pake air dingin! Sampe ada yang pake air anget awas aja!_

_05.00:latian (nanti kukasih tau di surat mendatang apa aja latiannya!)_

_10.00:istirahat_

_11.00:latian (hari pertama gua berbaikhati ngasih istirahat 1 jam)_

_12:00:Makan siang dudul!_

_13.00:latian_

_20.00:mandi tidur/santai_

_Gua masih baek ngasih waktu santai oh iya tambahan_

_21.00:bersihin seluruh hotel sampe selesai_

_3 pagi:perkiraan selesai bersihin hotel_

_Dah segitu aja selamat menikmati NERAKA kalian! Kekeke _

_ NB:kuso mane kau punya tugas khusus nanti ku sms!_

"astaghfirullah… tugas nya banyak banget" kurita kaget liat list 'latian' yang bakal mereka lakuin. *anyway sejak kapan kurita masuk islam?*

"inalillahi aku mendingan mati klo kayak gini" kata sena, *lah ini juga terpengaruh kurita buat masuk islam*

"ya allah cobaan ini terlalu berat!"suzuna ikut-ikutan

Begitulah para anggota deimon mengeluh dengan cara yang islami

Jadi bagaimanakah kelanjutanya? *author juga nggak tahu!* -plak-

**TBC** *bukan penyakit TBC*

Zuu-nii:fic ke 2 gua selesaiiiiii *teriak-tariak di atas monas*

Anggota deimon: Author jahat masa' di kasihnya latian yang kayak begituan

Zuu-nii: Bodo' kan gua authornya

Anggota deimon: tapi kan….

Hiruma: bagus kau author berbakat kau lolos dariku kali ini! Kekeke

Zuu-nii: tau ah orang aneh! Ripyu n Review *apalagi bedanya!* plisss!


	2. Angel's Bad day

**Summary:**Sekarang gilirannya Mamori yang dapet 'hadiah spesial' dari hiruma. Cerita tentang anggota DDB yang sedang latihan ada di chap mendatang sekarang ttg mamori mind to read? RnR plis! Warning:Gaje,typo,abal,nista,OC

**Pairing:** Kagak ada lah

**Rate: **biasa…. T ajalah udah cukup

**Disclaimer: **pengennya sih punya gua Cuma takdir menyatakan itu milik Om Riichiro Inagaki sama Om Yusuke Murata

**The Angel's Bad day**

Jam 3 pagi di kamar Mamori and Suzuna

"kekeke cepat angkat! Kekeke cepat angkat!" Hp nya mamori bunyi. Padahal mamori lagi mau tidur habis capek bantuin anak-anak DDB bersihin hotel! Tapi klo nggak diangkat resiko nyawa melayang dan hp hancur berkeping-keping sudah tidak bisa terelakkan. Kenapa? Baca aja atasnya itu ringtone khusus buat SMS ato telfon dari hiruma yang masuk ke hp mamori dan udah di kasih timer dan dalam waktu 30 detik klo nggak diangkat hpnya meledak *kasihan nasibmu mamori terkekang oleh makhluk bejat kayak dia* kekeke emang* alhasil mamori terpaksa bangun dan ngambil hpnya dia. Tapi keputusan dia itu salah yang ada dia langsung tepar (baca:pingsan) liat message dari hiruma nih isinya:

_Kekeke kuso mane ini tugas untukmu:_

_ taman di belakang hotel_

_ makan cerberus 3kali sehari_

_ baju gua yang ada di hotel _

_ kandang cerberus_

_ tuh teri-teri sialan!_

_Udah itu aja pokoknya nggak boleh tidur sampe semua tugas selesai!_

Jadi malem itu mamori tidur dalam keadaan syok!

Paginyaaaaaaaaaa*hiruma:panjang amat! Zuunii: saya sdg bersemangat!*

Mamori langsung menuju taman belakang hotel yang bikin dia tambah syok! Karena yang dia liat bukan taman tapiii… sesuatu yang sama sekali nggak mirip taman *karena emang lebih cocok dibilang hutan ato taman ilalang*Spesifikasi:

rumput ilalang menjulang tinggi… tinggi sekali… kiri.. kanan… kulihat.. sa-hmp *author disumpel sendal*

banyak hewan-hewan buas co:komodo (baca: cicak),Hiu (baca: ikan koi), harimau (baca:kucing kampung), dll

dan banyak lumpur, taneman liar, dkk, dll deh pokoknya!

udah kayaknnya segitu aja

begitulah mamori membersihkan taman dan saat baru selesai setengahnya dia inget 1 hal: kasih makan cerberus! Dia langsung lari ke kandang cerberus terus kasih makan porsi 2 kali lipat *karena dia lupa ngasih sarapan*pas udah selese dia baru inget juga belom bikin sarapan buat anak-anak DDB langsung dia pencet 14045 *promosiii*saya tidak menyebutkan merek lho!*dan pesen makanan n minuman tapi dia terlambat… saat ke pantai untuk manggil anak-anak DDB yang dia lihat adalah lautan anak-anak DDB yang jadi ikan asin. Mamori tambah panik n akhirnya dia panggil ambulans tapi ambulansnya mogok jadi terpaksa mamori angkutin tuh satu-satu anak-anak DDB

pas udah sadar mamori ngasih minum ama makan terus lanjutin tugas beresin taman. Lift sama eskalatornya lagi rusak jadi pake tangga pas sampe bawah baru inget klo dia belom bersiin kandang cerberus *gempor dah tuh orang* pas sampe depan kandang cerberus mamori dikejar-kejar ama sih cerberus saking marahnya. Akhirnya setelah kelilingin hotel 15 kali barulah cerberus capek terus tidur pas itu baru deh mamori bisa bersiin kandangnya. Begitu masuk kesan pertama yang di dapat mamori adalah bau banget! Akhirnya pake masker dulu. Pas udah selesai dia nuntasin beresin taman dan pas udah selesai mamori mau tidur sebentar. Pas baru merebahkan diri, "kak mamo laper!" sena dateng lari-lari teriak-teriak. "kak mamo bikinin jus pisang dong!" monta ikut-ikutan sena. "kak mamo semua pada laper tuh!" suzuna juga teriak! Mengganggu surga semunya mamori! Akhirnya dia bangun masak kilat terus tidur! Pas baru 5 menit tidur ada suara lagi. "kak mamo… bantuin kita beresin hotel dongg!~~~" CUKUP SUDAH kini si malaikat udah capek banget jadi dia teriak "urus sendiri kek! Gua capek!"

sunyi senyap tanpa suara. Terus suzuna ambil hape terus nelfon seseorang "halo you-nii? Tadi kak mamo marah ternyata bener hari ini dia lagi BT" jadi sebenernya seluruh anggota DDB tuh di hasut ama hiruma:

**FLASHBACK**

"kak mamo hebat ya bisa nggak marah!" kata suzuna ngedumel sendiri "kekeke dia pasti bakalan marah lusa" taulah siapa yang ngomong. "masa' sih Mamo-nee kan baik nggak mungkin marah!" "ya udah coba aja lusa kamu minta tolong ama dia terus!" "nggak mungkin ah!" "mungkin" "nggak mungkin" kata anggota DDB yang lain "ya sudah tapi kalo sampe dia bisa marah kalian bakalan jadi budakku selamanya" "siapa takut" kata seluruh anggota DDB.

Yah…. Begitulah Flasbacknya itu sebabnya anggota DDB pada ribut semua. Udah ya jaa-nee~~~

**TBC**

Zuu-nii: akhirnya chap 2 jadi juga! Pulang sekolah nih bikinnya

Hiruma: bahan ancaman baru pulang sekolah bukannya istirahat tapi malah bikin fic lumayan kekek

Zuu-nii: Who cares?

Hiruma:9!$&*(8978%$%&*

Zuu-nii: au ah berisik tapi yang penting ripyunya *jangan yang flame ya!

(kayaknya chap 2 ini nggak terlalu humor deh! sumimasen kalo nggak lucu)


	3. Oh noooo! The hell has come!

**Summary:** klo chap 2 ttg mamori sekarang tentang anggota DDB yang udah tau latian macem apa yang di kasih hiruma! Mind to read? RnR plis warning: banyak typo,OC (sifatnya) dan mungkin Abal!

**Pairing:** SELURUH anggota DDB

**Genre:** Humor/parody karena emang klo bikin selalu genre itu!

**Rate: **T ajah deh!

**Disclaimer: **saya selalu berdo'a buat minta om Riichiro Inagaki sama Om Yusuke Murata buat ngasih hak cipta Eyeshield pada saya *ngarep* -plak-

**Oh Nooo! Hell has come!**

"huahhmmmm" mamori bangun terus nguap *wuihh cewek-cewek nguap*. Seperti biasa dia harus membangunkan membuatkan anak-anak DDB sarapan yang bermutu,Bergizi, serta sehat dunia akherat! –plak-. Tapi, mamo ngerasa ada yang janggal "Apa ya? Kayaknya ada yang aneh deh! hmm apa ya?" Mamori mikir ampe jidatnya lebar kayak albert einstein. "oh iyaaaa" mamo udah tau jawabanya. Kalian mau tahu jawabanya? Bener mau tahu! Tunggu setelah yang satu ini jamaaaahhh eee oohhh jammaaaa…-hmp *author mulutnya di sumpel duren*wuidih apa nggak sakit tuh* maaf author kebanyakan nonton acara itu tau lah acara apa. Jadi jawabanya adalah anak-anak DDB nggak kedengeran suaranya! Padahal biasanya udah kasak kusuk sendiri. Mamori nyari satu-satu ke kamar anak-anak DDB tapi nggak nemuin juga. Sampai akhirnya dia ke halaman depan hotel dia kaget panik campur jadi satu! "inalillahi! Ada apa ini? Kok pada tepar semua! Ya allah ya allah ini sangat tidak islami ya allah yallah!" begitulah mamori teriak-teriak gaje. Karena dia emang liat hal yang nggak biasa! Yaitu anak-anak DDB tepar dengan pose melingkar! Terus dia liat ada kertas di tangannya kurita pas liat,dia ikutan tepar. Akerna kertas itu ternata pesen dari hiruma yang isinya jenis-jenis latian (baca:siksaan) buat anak-anak DDB. Isinya:

_Kekeke ini latian buat kalian!_

_Gendut sialan: tumbangin minimal 10 pohon jati yang ada di taman belakang (pilih yang udah tua banget!_

_Gendut sialan Jr.:sama Cuma bedanya kamu cukup 5 pohon aja pilihnpohon yang tua bgt!_

_Monyet sialan: tangkepin ikan terbang di pantai pokoknya pas aku pulang aku harus liat 1.000 ekor ikan! _

_Cebol sialan: lari keliling pantai 500X (tenang aja nanti di bantu cerberus kok kekeke)_

_3 ber saudara hahaha yang aneh:tumbangin pohon jati juga deh! lagi nggak punya inspirasi nih!_

_Orang tua sialan: tendangin batu kali yang ada di pinggir kolam ampe pecah!_

_NB:gua pulang besok!_

Begitulah pas udah sadar merekalangsung mengerjakan apa yang di suruh hiruma dari pada nyawa melayang iya nggak? Gimana cara mereka melakukan latian itu? Tunggu aja di chap mendatang! Author nggak boleh banyak-banyak pegang komputer jadi sedikit-sedikit klo update sumimasen!

**TBC**

Zuu-nii: haduh selese juga nih walaupun sedikit-sedikit Chap depan akan menceritakan ttg kurita dan daikichi

Hiruma: kekeke nggak sabar pengen nyiksa mereka lagi

Zuu-nii: nanti ada bagiannya kok sabar aja ya!

Hiruma: berani bgt elu nyuruh2 gua!

Zuu-nii: emang udah ah! Aku minta ripyu n reviewnya ya –plak-


End file.
